Naruto Pairings : 100 moments
by TheTrueVampireGoddess
Summary: Naruto character pairings like NaruHina , NejiTen, SakuLee, ShikaTem, InoCho, MinaKush, FugakuMikoto , and so much more just different stories about each pair to love and enjoy c(
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back with a new story this will be a 100 moment fanfiction on all parings of Naruto characters of course NaruHina, NejiTen, SakuLee, ShikaTem, MinaKushina, FugakuMikoto, and for people like Shino, Kiba, Sasuke, and Kakashi I will create new characters I think you will like them as long as I keep the Naruto characters in character. There will be more parings also I'm looking for someone to help me with my other stories I want to add some action but I'm not good at writing it so if you want to help let me know Thanks.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Naruto characters**_

A/N This chapter is Shino and a character I created

_**Chapter: 1 Beauty and the Bzzzzeast**_

She was sitting under a shaded tree it was such a beautiful day the meadow's grass was so green it was filled with sunflowers and daisies there was a slight breeze and the sun shined so bright it was perfect weather. Kyukei ( ki-you- key) was sitting there drawing the captivating view in front of her the the meadow overlooked the waterfall and with the the powerful waters and rays from the sun a rainbow was made. Perfect she thought to herself or at least it would be if I didn't have two ninjas following me. She was a civilian girl but her father who was a shinobi taught her how to spot chakras and the present of others.

"That's her?! I don't understand she normal and she actually attractive she not emo or weird looking or some witch, I'm proud of you Shino." Kiba yelled lowly {{does that make sense?}}

"The amount of respect you have for me is low very low and with that being said what part of a giant dog isn't weird?" Shino said in his normal voice

"What you think is weird the ladies seem to love not only am I good looking strong and funny I have a cute fluffy giant dog that girls can ride on so I'd say I'm team wining."{{ He's not coincided him and Shino play like this}}

Shino simply shook his head and said "Whatever can we just get back to what were here to do."

Kiba nodded "Right."

Kiba and Shino's mouths drop

"What where is she?!" Kiba yelled in a screechy tone

Kyukei cleared her thought "Why have you guys been spying on me?"

Both boys stood there in a trance Shino because he was nervous and Kiba because he couldn't believe Shino had such great taste.

The girl was about 5"3 had long brown hair that reached her back she had green eyes that sparkled she didn't have much of a figure but she was a good size her hair had loose curls she was wearing a short sleeved dressed that covered her chest cleavage but was flattering to her waist and flared out it was a little above her knees.

Kiba snapped out of his trance and saw that Shino also could not talk so he spoke up "Sorry we didn't mean to intrude but my friend he has a thing for you and we were just waiting for the right moment when he could ask you out." Kiba sounded so professional so serious

"Really?" The girls tone went from serious to happy in a matter of seconds she never had a boy have a crush on her and let alone let ask her out wait was he asking her out out?

Kiba nudged Shino and words spat out of him faster than a cheetah could run "Yes and I was wondering if you would like to join me dinner tonight?!" The question came off stronger than he would have liked

Kyukei had a light blush on her face He was asking her out! She nodded and smiled "I would like that how's 7?"

Kiba started to push Shino away as he yelled "Yes that fine he will pick you up!"

"Thank you Kiba for helping me... " Shino said in a sentimental way

"Aw don't worry about it." Kiba said sounding cool

Then Shino punched him hard "A thing?!"

"Hey she said yes didn't she?!" Kiba yelled

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They were running up several flight of stairs Shino was basically carrying Kyukei up the stair then he stopped and turned to her and said "Close your eyes."

She blushed Shino's voice was so deep and powerful it sent shivers down her spine she felt so special with him. This was their third date and she wish he would ask her to be his girlfriend already.

She heard his voice creep up behind her "Open them"

They were on a roof top with lights hanging everywhere around them there was a table with a unlit candle in the center of it. Shino led her to the table as she sat down he made her close her eyes once more she did as she was told.

"Okay you can open them again" Shino said once more

Kyukei face wore a shocked expression on it. The hanging lights were now replace by floating lanterns the candle was lit it was magical, green never looked so beautiful. She heard Shino say "Your eyes sparkle like this every time I see you so if you think this is beautiful just know this is how your eyes look to the world but eecially to me."

She was mesmerized at how kind Shino was their lips were about to meet when she heard a buzzing sound. Kyukei freaked out and started to swat the air "Did you hear that buzzing sound that means there's bugs around, I hate bugs soo much there creepy and disgusting and they freak me out!"

Shino face now wore a sad and hurt expression she didn't know he thought to himself. "If that's the case , if you really hate bugs then we can never be together."

Kyukei look surprised at the statement "What why do you like bugs or something I don't mind as long as there never close to me."She didn't want to loose Shino she liked him a lot.

Shino spoke with his head down "And because of that is the reason why it can never work." She just looked confused so he continued. "I am a host in which insects live inside my body and in return they will fight for me in every battle, I am truly sorry I thought you were aware of my clans history I really like you but now I guess this is goodbye."

She spoke barely above a whisper "Shino please stop playing its not funny and you shouldn't play like that and I don't believe you." She was wishing he was just joking.

"You don't believe me, we'll then ill have to show you." Just like that insects started to crawl out his body which freak Kyukei out even more her eyes just got bigger and bigger. Shino seen the fear in her eyes and called the insects back inside him she looked at him with such fear like he was monster or beast he was heart broken there was no way it would work know he turn around.

{{ You know that toy box music that Always plays in Naruto like in the episodes when Ino and Sakura fought that's playin right now as Shino starts to look}}

"You know I really like you, and for a second there I thought you likes me too but seeing the look of disgust on your face lets me know you never liked me or you would have never looked at me with that look I guess I better get use to this treatment ill probably go through this a lot, but I don't regret being a host my insects mean a lot to me they are willing to die to protect me not many people would even do that so I won't change I would never abandon my comrades so why abandon them, I guess I just..." Shino was cut off by a sudden embrace Kyukei had kiss him and the kiss got deeper and deeper it was very passionate then they pulled apart.

She spoke up "I've always hated insects but maybe it was just because of their appearance and although ill need help if I can grow to love someone who care all different types of insects then I can at least grow to like them"

Shino was so elated he touched his heart that she would change for him "I want to show you something then."

He then did some quick hands signs "Spider web jutsu." His deep voice rang in her head {{A/N remember when they were trying to find that Beatle so it could track Sasuke and he use that web a chakra to summon all the near by insects that what he's doing right except I'm making it so he can attract a certain type of insects if he wants too}}

At first nothing happened but then a butterfly landed on the roof top ledge then more and more came Kyukei didn't mind butterflies as much as the other insects "Hold out you finger." She turned to Shino who had just spoken to her, she did as he said.

She was waiting for something to happen when a beautiful butterfly flew onto her finger it had every spring color you could thing of on its wings. Kyukei smiled there was nothing left to be said so instead she put the butterfly down gingerly and turned and tackled Shino onto the ground with a passionate kiss.

Kiba who had been watching the whole time from a higher roof top smiled to himself "Good job Shino make sure to thank me at your wedding." With that he hopped away

**Okay that's it for the first chapter ill be able to updated this story faster because each chapter is different so stick around and make sure to review or I won't post anymore thanks guys**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey I'm back with my second Naruto pairing this one is Temari and Shikamaru story I've never wrote for Shikamaru befor so I hope I can capture his laziness just right I've been preparing for this and I'm so excited I hope you enjoy and I'm still searching for someone to help me with the action parts of my story or at least show me the ropes so if your interested then feel free to write me a PM. Thanks!**_

_**P.S ""mhhh"" double quotation marks me inner thought of a certain person**_

**_Chapter 2: If looks could kill_**

"Com'on Shikamaru even I know that's a lie." Choji had joined the racing antics of their more loud and obnoxious teammate both of which were doing a wonderful job of annoying Shikamaru.

Shikamaru had enough of these games and with a loud huff he let out a few words "Your becoming as bad as Ino with annoying me ill say it again There is nothing going on between me and Temari"

"Do we look like idiots to you, there's no way were letting you off the hook that easy I know there's something going on with you too and I'm not going to stop until I find out!" Ino yelled with slight fury she was the most nosey person in the village and she made sure her reputation was up to par.

Choji shoved some chips in his mouth and then spoke "You make it seem like liking her is a bad thing Temari's smokin hot almost as hot as the barbecue I'm smelling."

Instead of responding to his teammates Shikamaru simply shook his head in dismay. They finally reached their destination, the beach. It's been peaceful lately so there's been less missions to assign so for the first time and almost a year the genin 9 along with team guy had met up at the beach.

Shikamaru had distance himself the rest of the group he was under a shaded tree staring at the clouds as they floated past he thought back on the situation that occurred earlier He mentally rolled his eyes it didn't help that the girl in question was there. Who invited her anyway? More important why did he care so much? ""Could I like her?"" He quickly disburse any thoughts of him even remotely liking her he couldn't like her she was too loud and controlling and and too pretty he already planned on how his wife would look, average nothing more or less. Wait so now he was thinking about marrying her? Shikamaru shook his head vigorously he was over thinking the situation he did not like Temari he let out a loud breath, he could only say one thing "Troublesome."

Temari had notice Shikamaru's strange behavior well to her all of his behavior was strange to her but today was particularly weird he seemed as if he had a lot on his mind almost to much which made Temari concerned. She was not accompanied by her teammates they were back in their village she had been living in the Hidden Leaf Villiage for eight months now and although she made friends her and Shikamaru had a good friendship she could honestly say she liked him but she needed to find out if he felt the same while having something to fall back on if he didn't feel the same way.

Ino saw Temari's gaze directed at Shikamaru and instantly spoke up " I know your wondering so ill just tell you Shikamaru won't admit that he likes you so me and Choji have been down his back." Ino gave a sneaky look as she said the next part "Shikamaru finally admitted that he just doesn't find you attractive, between me and you I think he's avoiding you."

Temari was as steamed as a crab and red like on too she felt like a fool he thought she was ugly o yea well she prove to him that not even he could resist her "Well maybe I should talk to him." Temari was obviously filled with anger she now had a motive.

"What you do that for Shikamaru never said that, and Temari going to murder him because of it now." Choji was confused on his partner in crime motives.

Ino simply put a hand up to silence him as she watched her plans unravel.

Most people think that Temari is a hot head loud mouth blonde with a very short temper, all those things were true but one thing most people don't know about Temari is that she very smart. She could think of strategies just like Shikamaru and right now instead of pulling out a kuni ((A/N She's only carrying small weapons no reason to carry her fan around but she's never unarmed)) she sat down next to Shikamaru calmly.

""O No!"" Was the only thing Shikamru could think of.

Temari smiled "You know it's so hot out here, you think you could rub some tanning lotion on my back for me?"

Shikamaru gulped he could slowly feel his throat drying up and heart stared to beat rapidly "I can't move either of my arms." He quickly composed himself and thought of an excuse.

Normally Temari would not bother him any longer but instead she simply raised one eyebrow, a smirk came upon he lips she then reached for her bikini top and started to pull the string. The tie began to loosen slowly but surely every second made Shikamaru nervousness he had no choice he put his hands over his eyes.

"Your eyes look fine to me guess I healed them so the least you could do is rub a little sun screen on my back for me right?" Temari would not back down.

Shikamaru on the other hand was ready to raise the white flag ""She's too smart for he own good if I didn't raise my hands to cover my eyes I would have been in the middle of a all girl smack down being called a pervert like Naruto and his over the top perverted sensei Jiraiya. She knew that the only choice I would have would to be to raise my arms exposing that my lie was actually a lie but why? Temari's smart but isn't the type to stirr up trouble. He then looked at all the people surrounding him and Ino caught his attention she had a evil grinn on her face which scared the hell out of Shikamaru. Something is going on here I better play long until I figure it out.""

Shikamaru took the bottle of the protective screen and poured it into his hands then slowly in a circluar motion began to massage her back gentle her skin was smooth and soft which was no surprise to him after all tough or not she was still a girl.

Temari had to admit that Shikamaru's hand felt so good against her skin it felt good too he move up the down then up again she blushed at how the thought sounded in her mind. He was done she quickly snapped out of all her deep thinking ""Back to working.""

"That was nice" Temari said in a purring like voice she then grabbed the tube of cream and climb on Shikamaru forcing him to lay down she was not through with him "Now it's your turn."

He couldn't stand it any longer his face turn a bright crimson red almost passing out she started to massage his chest slowly making it hard for Shikamaru to control his member. Her hands slowly began moving further down that just above his swim trunks she then leaned down and whispered in his ear "Maybe if everyone wasn't here right now."

Shikamaru nose started to bleed ""Did she read my mind !?""

Temari continued "We'll maybe just a little she then licked his ear sending shivers throughout his whole body they just kept coming when she blew on it she then popped the very top of his swim trunks. "We'll maybe if you didn't tell Ino and Choji I was ugly!"

Shikamaru cursed Ino in his mind of course she's the only girl who could both a good memory and bad memory in his brain all at once. He realized he likes Temari because of her but she also is the reason why she now hates him.

"Tonight at eight and don't be late." Temari said while standing up once again reading Shikamaru's mind he just sat there dumb founded as he watched her walk away.

All Shikamaru could do was smile and say "Women there all troublesome, what a drag."

The End

**_Thats it for this chapter I left right hair so that maybe later down the line I could doña turn off I hope you enjoyed the and I'm renaming ShikaTem to Shikamari or Temaru lol please review I would really appreciate it thanks_**


End file.
